A Very Strange Confession
by PB-lover
Summary: How Derek deals to the problem of loving Casey. Dasey with hints of Lizwin. Please read!


**A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice to me. Derek is a little OOC (OK, maybe a lot...). This history isn't exactly mine because there are a lot of authors who have wrote things very alike. R&R please(insert puppy face here).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own absolutely anything about ''Life with Derek'', Winnie The Pooh or Snow White (but maybe I should...).**

A Very Interesting Confession

**DEREK'S POV**

I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to think, sometimes I just wish that I could sleep for a long time, maybe 2 or 3 years. Maybe that would keep my mind busy, maybe that would make me forget her. But no, I know that it won't happen. I'll just have to wait until I have to go to college (if I have the chance to actually be admitted into one) so I can forget her. But somewhere inside me I know that it won't happen, I know that I'll never be able to forget her.

She's the most beautiful, smart, talented, and...she's everything that any man could wish for. But sometimes I have to stop believing she's as smart as I think, I mean if she is as smart as think she is, how is possible that she hasn't noticed my feelings for her. The way I look at her, even Edwin has realized it ( that caused me a very awkward talk).

_Flashback_

"_Derek; I need you to tell me why you've been acting so weird for the past months, dude, I need an explanation."He told me entering to my room without even asking, what's his problem? "First: You don't get to call me 'dude' ; Second: I haven't been acting weird, in fact, I think that you have been driving yourself insane over Lizzie..."I said trying to change the subject._

"_Derek, don't you dare to use that bullshit on me, by now you should know that I won't fall for it. And if you don't tell me what's going on I'll just go and ask Casey...". "NO!!!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud, luckily for me nobody was at home._

"_Ha, so there IS something happening..." he smirked, trying to sound like me but instantly failing and sitting beside me in the corner of my bed._

"_I'll tell you what's happening if you tell me what's going on between you and Lizzie. And don't try to deny it because I'm pretty sure that it is something going on". I have to admit that I was curious, a couple of times I've heard weird noises coming from the games closet and noticed that Edwin and Lizzie were 'mysteriously' missing._

"_Bro, I'll only agree because I care about you, and I want to help you and because I know that you deeply inside want to be helped. But anyways you go first.". He said , I would've never imagined that someone would actually pretend to care about me, even if I 'abused' him the way I do._

"_So, you see, my problem is that lately I've been feeling things that I shouldn't feel about someone that I shouldn't even think about in that way". I explained trying to make him understand what I'm talking about. At first he put a 'thinking' face, it was pretty funny, he looked like Winnie The Pooh but then, his facial expression was scary..._

"_ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE CASEY??!!"he screamed getting up, then I realized the immensity of the problems that my feelings will cost me and I just broke down. Yes. I started to cry, unbelievable but true. That's not the most impressive thing, the most weirdest thing was that Edwin, instead of making fun at me, hugged me. And he let me cry in his shoulder._

"_It's just that I just don't like her, I love her. And I don't know what to do. I've tried everything to convince myself that what I'm feeling isn't true: I've dated like every girl in my school, I've tried to make her date boys so I can see the truth but nothing works!". I said sobbing and crying like if I just found out that tomorrow is gonna be the end of the world._

"_And the worst part is that I know that is disgusting and I know that I'm an awful person for feeling this but I just can't avoid it anymore. I don't know what to do...You have to help me, you're the only person that I can trust.". I continued, by now I have already stop crying but I feel that my eyes are red and puffy like in those chick-flicks movies that Case adores._

"_First: It's not disgusting, it's just a bit weird, you see that I wasn't expecting this; I just thought that you knocked-up some girl or something, I mean you used to hate Casey. Second: My advice is that you could just go and just tell her, better, you can just show it to her. I mean I know Casey and I'm pretty sure that she won't ever reject you..."he responded, this is the first time in my life that I've had a deep conversation about my feelings, I knew that someday I had to have a conversation like this one, is just that never in a million years I would've imagined that it would be with my brother. I mean it's Edwin._

"_Now that I've done the part of our agreement I think it's your turn.." I said trying to lighten up my own mood._

"_Well, if you want to know the truth,is that Liz and I have been secretly dating for a couple of months and I think that I have seriously fallen for her, I mean, I think that I actually love her and I was planning on telling her tonight... So, yeah,there was a big secret after all, wasn't it?"he admitted and blushed. I swear that it was one of the few times that I've seen him blush._

So that's how we return to the present, and meanwhile you were reading my mini-flashback, I've been thinking about my options, until now, I have 5:

Option A: Go and just kiss her; I mean, who could reject me? I'm able to give the best kisses that a girl could ever have. But if she doesn't like me I could kill myself or go to China with a cactus costume.

Option B: Talk to her about my feelings. And maybe she will have pity of me and won't tell anyone about it and we could live happily ever after (yeah, sure, because that is so possible).

Option C: Never tell her and just live with it for the rest of my life.

Option D: Make her fall for me. I could try to be nicer, smartest, kindest and sweetest like Snow White and sing with animals meanwhile I clean the kitchen and do the laundry.

Option E: Go live with my mum until I'm 18 and go to a college in Hawaii.

I think that I have to be realistic and do the option A, because even if she rejects me I'm living with so much pain right now that I couldn't tell the difference. So, yeah, I'm going to do it, I'll just go and kiss her.

**NORMAL POV**

That's how he started to walk quietly down the dark hallway, it was almost 1 in the morning but he knew that she wasn't asleep, he could hear her singing softly to the rhythm of a sad song, like those depressing songs that could make Mrs. Sunshine kill herself. That's something he loves about her, how she is so passionate with everything she does, even with the most insignificant things. Without noticing what he was doing, he softly knocked on her door and without waiting for her to let him in; he just entered. And saw her leaned in her bed writing something in a red book.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?? Can't you see that I'm bus..." he didn't let her finish that sentence and he just leaned above her,threw that little red book and kissed her. He gave her the most sweetest and most meaningful kiss that he ever gave. After a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity to him, she started kissing back. She got up from her bed and pushed him hard against the door making a loud noise.

But she didn't care, she continued kissing him as passionately as she could. A couple of minutes later they broke apart thanks to the stupid need of oxygen.

"Where the hell does that leave us?"she asked with concern on her voice, in the mean time sitting back on the corner of her bed. "Where do you want it to leave us? Is a better question, my dear." he agilely responded.

"I don't know, there is obviously a strong attraction between us...But we are also family, I mean what would everyone think about us? And we would have to keep it as a secret from everyone, at least for a while, and..."she started hyperventilating and he just sat beside her, hugged her and started to laugh.

"This is not funny!! Why are you laughing??!This is one of you're sick jokes?" she half-screamed, her eyes filled with...disappointment?.

"No, no, is just that I've never even imagined that I would reach to this point. I thought that you were going to reject me after the kiss. And it's funny because I've never thought what would happen next, I mean, I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks and that thought never even crossed my mind, meanwhile you know this for about 4 minutes and you've already started thinking what will happen in the next month..." he said trying to explain himself.

"You've planned this? What are you exactly feeling?You've got to explain me! RIGHT NOW!" she cut him with this 'unwanted' questions that he knew that she would ask sooner or later.

"Let me explain this, but is gonna be long, and you'll have to be patient" she nodded at his conditions. "Begin! Quick!" she required with a note of restlessness in her voice.

"Okay, I've been feeling these 'things' for you for a couple of months, at the beginning it all started with like 'butterflies' in my stomach every time I saw you, then I noticed how perfect you were and I couldn't focus on anything, you were the only thing that I could think about. A couple of weeks later, Edwin noticed it and he talked to me about it, then I realized that I didn't only liked you; I love you, then he told me how he and Lizzie had been dating for a couple of months,and..."

"WHAT?!?! YOU LOVE ME?!?! LIZZIE AND EDWIN ARE DATING?!?!..." she cut him for the second time, but before she could continue, he placed his lips on the top of hers so he can make her shut up before the entire house finds out what they are talking about.

When they broke apart he explained "Yes, Edwin and Lizzie are dating, and it has been like that for a couple of months. I know, I didn't saw it coming either, but when he told me about it I felt hope again, because that would mean that what I'm feeling isn't that bad. And yes, I love you and even if you don't, it doesn't matter because I love and I'll wait for you as long as it takes and I won't never get tired of saying it." he confessed, but he felt free. Now he wasn't gonna be a slave of his feelings, now everything will be in the hands of Casey.

"So, you Casey McDonald, would make me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?? Please, please, please, please, please, please...."she didn't let him finish his sentence. She just got lost in the moment and kissed him.

**AN: Like I said before, first fanfic ever please review with constructive criticism. Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks....**


End file.
